Knight Watch/Night Watch
The Knight Watch, or as it was registered with BoSS, the Night Watch, was a retired Rotronian scout frigate that came under the command/ownership of Reynan Zurlo shortly before the Battle of Yavin. Inheriting the ship from his missing father, Reynan intended to find a use for the ship some day. Under Zurlo's command, the spacious ship became a refuge for various individuals, some fleeing from the Galactic Civil War, others hiding from authorities. Zurlo was always on the lookout for targets that may have interested the Imperials, in particular Jedi in hiding or Force-sensitive individuals on the run. Reynan would always provide sanctuary to those individuals, thus the name of the ship, referring to the legendary Jedi Knights. Around 3.5 ABY, Reynan began following rumors about a new shadowport that had come in existence. There were also rumors surrounding it that involved a possible Jedi-in-hiding. Having a crew of misfits mismatched from all across the Rim, Zurlo decided to pursue the rumors, hoping to finally find a purpose for his ship and his life. Tracing rumors to Nar Shaddaa, Zurlo eventually met with Mal Reynolds and Talon Karrde, who were able to point him in the right direction. In fact, Reynolds had been hired by Rena Traabo to track down ships that could help support her new operation on Eidolon Station and slowly spread the word about the shadowport. The Knight Watch would eventually become the flagship and carrier for the newly formed Regulator Squadron, acting in support of the various allied elements that liberated the Manchi Sector and the Antrixian Commonwealth. History Following the finality of conflict with the Draks after the Clone Wars, the Tigon-class Scout Frigate once known as the Caliber was scheduled for decommission. Set to be totally destroyed rather than scrapped, Commander Nelan Zurlo petitioned the Rotronian Security Command to allow him to remove munitions from the vessel and enter it into private service. Stripping the vessel of most of it's armaments, the Caliber was transferred to Zurlo. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Modified Ratar Engineering Tigon-class Scout Frigate Type: Light Frigate Scale: Capital Length: 285 meters Skill: Capital Ship Piloting Crew: 10, gunners: 22; Skeleton: 5/+10 Crew Skill: See Individual Crew entries Passengers: up to 50 Consumables: 6 months Cost: Not Available for Sale Cargo Capacity: 5000 metric tons Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: x15 Nav Computer: Yes Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 kmh Maneuverability: 1D Hull: 4D Shields: 2D Sensors: *Passive: 50/0D *Scan: 150/1D *Search: 300/2D *Focus: 5/4D Weapons: 6 Turbolaser Batteries Fire Arc: 2 front, 1 left, 1 right, 2 rear Crew: 2 each Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 3-10/30/70 Atmosphere Range: 6-20/60/140 km Damage: 4D 6 Laser Cannons Fire Arc: 2 front, 2 left, 2 right Crew: 1 each Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1/2 km Damage: 2D 2 Concussion Missile Tubes Fire Arc: Front Crew: 4 Scale: Capital Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 2-10/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 4-20/50/100 km Damage: 7D Credit Credit given to Steve "Coolhand" Tyler for the fab image that is very much on par with the Battlestar Galactica style. Well done. Thank you for producing a awesome ship! Category:Personal Starships